broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kosuke Nitoh
Kosuke Nitoh is an archaeology student who was transported into the events of Fragments and Reflections Part 2, replacing Eiji Hino. He is played by Rivux. Pre-Room History While out on a school-sponsored expedition, Kosuke happened across ancient ruins containing a hidden artifact. He encountered the Phantom, Beast Chimera, and discovered the Beast Driver, a powerful item designed to seal it. However, in doing so he activated a trap that sprung monsters on him, magical ghouls known as Phantoms. Left with no choice but to defend himself, he donned the Beast Driver and unknowingly forged a contract with Chimera to become the Mage Rider Beast. Being an unconventional mage in his home universe, Kosuke was incapable of producing his own mana. As a result, he needed to rely on defeating Phantoms and consuming their mana to keep Chimera sated and his life intact. He returned to Japan after the expedition and encountered Haruto Soma, a fellow wizard and Kamen Rider. Kept out of the loop of the truth behind what a Phantom is, he initially viewed him as his "eternal rival." After a brief conflict, the misunderstanding was cleared and the two became comrades in Haruto's struggle against the despair-bringing, hope-draining Phantoms. After nearly a year of eliminating Phantoms from their city, Haruto and Kosuke's struggle came to a close... but a Kamen Rider is never done helping people. And for Kosuke especially, he was still searching for a way to keep Chimera sustained. And so his journey continued. The RP Fragments and Reflections Part 2 During his travels, Kosuke encountered a Rider Ring shaped after Kamen Rider OOO. Using it affected Eiji Hino's next transformation, causing it to make him swap places with Kosuke. Although he didn't fully understand just what he was getting into, he pledged from the start to be a good replacement for OOO. He would later prove his word by acting as extra muscle during expeditions into the TEAR, and by relaying the coordinates necessary to bring Revan and his company into the Battlefield. During the all out battle against the demons, Kosuke participated in finishing off Morax. In doing so, he got the lion's share of its mana, consuming more than he could ever feasibly find in his lifetime and solving his need to consume mana. Despite their best efforts, however, Kosuke made the biggest mistake of allowing Luffy to ram the Room head on with the Metropolis's tower during their shuttle to reunite with their split group. At the end of the beginning and the beginning of the end, Kosuke was asked by Kagatsuchi for his Reason and ideal world. He told it that he'd rather the world be restored with all those whose lives were lost... and maybe with more people who enjoy mayonnaise. Following this, he was dumped into the Vortex World and quickly met up with Luffy. Although their ideals were similar, they didn't quite meet halfway between "allowing good change" and "putting the world back the way it was." Despite their butting heads, they managed to work together long enough to become the leaders of a group of delinquent Onis, eventually reuniting with The Human again. Downtime Although their adventure in the Vortex World was cut short, Kosuke stayed hopeful that he would be able to restore the world of his lost allies. During his downtime he helped save Athena Costa from a bear and took her phone to one day return. He also became the bodyguard of beleaguered Glitz Co. sales rep Ezekiel Hughes. Midnight Turnabout Kosuke was grilling a barbecue stick for Jasper and himself when Mike Meekins came to recruit the residents for court. Being assigned to defense, Kosuke questioned the defendant Esmerelda of her motives with the rest of his team. Although initially sympathetic towards the young defendant, his trust wavered due to the girl's resistance to explaining her motives for the night of the murder. Afterwards he split up with part of the defense to examine the victim's body for clues. As the trial grew close, he pursued Dr. Eggman out of suspicion for his building project along with Zeke and Tucker. In his mad rush to warn the rest of the defense of Eggman's intentions, he accidentally kicked down Phoenix Wright instead of his door and incapacitated the attorney for the first day of trial. Personality A lighthearted, if a little block-headed, man, Kosuke treads through life with a positive and optimistic outlook. He lives by the belief that bad situations and good luck are two sides of the same coin, and that good luck can easily be pulled out when the stakes are down. As a defender of justice, Kosuke goes the distance to protect people in danger, even if it comes at the risk of his life. He can be stubborn, however, and is more than willing to cut someone off if he starts getting lectured at when he's not in the mood. Rounding out his blockheaded-ness, he can be a little slow on the uptake or tend towards embracing silly scenarios. Despite this, he is an archaeologist at heart. His love for discovery is matched only by his deep love of mayonnaise. Relationships * Monkey D. Luffy: The straight man to Luffy's wise guy, the tsukkomi to his boke, Kosuke and Luffy don't really seem to get along with each other, yet they're often on the same page. Generally speaking. Kosuke gets driven up a wall by Luffy's lack of focus on what's important. * Ezekiel Hughes: His "employer", Kosuke begged Zeke to hire him so that he wouldn't have to resort to finding odd jobs to feed himself. He tails Zeke wherever he goes since it's his job. Abilities and Equipment * Beast Driver - A device shaped like a gate that opens to reveal a lion's face, it seals away Beast Chimera. It disguises itself as a gate-shaped belt-buckle most of the time until Kosuke activates its larger form. One slot accepts Beast's primary ring while the other takes in the rest of his rings.. * Wizard Rings - A variety of rings that grant Kosuke additional powers transformed and untransformed. ** Driver On: The only ring compatible with the Beast Driver's buckle form. Activates its larger form. ** Beast: Initiates Beast's base transformation and his Rider Kick. ** Falco: Grants Beast an orange falcon mantle on his right arm. Allows him to fly at high speeds at the expense of strength. Untransformed, it lets Kosuke fly. ** Chameleo: Grants Beast a green chameleon mantle on his right arm. Makes Beast more nimble, grants him camouflage powers, and a whip-like tongue on his shoulder. Untransformed, it turns Kosuke invisible. ** Buffa: Grants Beast a red bull mantle on his right arm. Makes Beast stronger and tougher, at the expense of speed. ** Dolphi: Grants Beast a purple dolphin mantle on his right arm. Makes Beast a swift swimmer through water, and grants him the ability to heal injuries and disease. ** Hyper: Beast's "ultimate form." It ditches the mantle angle in exchange for fringes that can be used offensively and defensively, and grants a large boost in his physical abilities. ** Engage: A ring that somebody else wears. When used on Beast's Driver it allows Kosuke to explore a person's Underworld if they're a Gate, a person with the potential to spawn a Phantom. ** Chimarise: A ring that summons Chimera outside of the Beast Driver for a time. ** Griffin: Beast's familiar, a mini-griffin that resembles a plastic model. Beast supplies mana to the ring and uses it as a battery for it. Allows Kosuke to scout ahead and get a bird's eye view of things. * Dice Saber - Beast's primary weapon, a rapier-esque sword with a dice roller embedded in it for finishers. It's retrieved from the Beast Driver. * Mirage Magnum - A weapon that spawns when Beast becomes Hyper, a gun that only utilizes the Hyper ring for its finishers. It can be retrieved without actually activating the Beast Driver. Gallery Beast_and_hyper.jpg|Beast's primary form and ultimate form. Beast_mantles.jpg|Beast's various rings and mantles. Beastdriver.png|A closer look at the Beast Driver. Dice_saber.png|Beast's main weapon. Miragemagnum.png|Despite being found in stone ruins, ancient wizards were enlightened and designed a modern day gun. Griffonpla.png|Ancient wizards were also enlightened enough to know plastic models would eternally be in when they designed their familiars. Kosuke and spidey.png|Kosuke and Spider-Man N2W5hcr.png Luffy and Kosuke.png|Luffy and Kosuke's Plan Trivia * None of the Riders in Kamen Rider Wizard actually calls themselves a Kamen Rider, they only refer to themselves as Mages. Category:Human characters Category:Male characters Category:Living Characters Category:Characters